The Reversed BuddyFighter
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Tasuku Ryuenji And Jack Knife Dragon have fallen into Sendou Aichi's World. They now have to figure out how to return back to their own world. But for now they will live in Aichi's world Or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Tasuku and Jack gets knocked into Aichi's world and this chapter will tell you how Tasuku is on Aichi's world.

* * *

Aichi's P.o.v

The Reversed Takuto got sealed into the Link Joker circle with the Spirit Takuto. Then the Link circle broke and disappeared. Takuto-kun, good bye." I said. I didn't knowthat someone was walking towards me until he spoke.

" To think that the strongest fighter would be right in front of me." Kai said.

" Kai-kun." I said. " I don't want to fight you." I said. But then a boy just fell out of the sky, from the Link joker Ring and right on top of Kai. Also a green dragon covered in black armor came out.

" Oww. Jack, you alright?" The boy asked getting up.

" I'm fine." The dragon replied.

" Where are we anyway?" The boy asked.

" I'm not sure." The dragon said

Misaki-san and the others came to the roof and we just looked at the guys who fell out of the sky.

" U-um, who are you?" I asked.

" What?" The boy asked. He had light blue hair his left was tame but his right went out a bit. He has Redish Pinkish eyes and light skin. He is wearing a dark green shirt and a red vest jacket and two armor things on his shoulder.

If you wanna see how he looks, then open another tab and go to Google Images, and type Tasuku Ryuenji. Then you should see how he looks.

" Who are you?" Kourin asked.

" I'm Tasuku Ryuenji and this dragon is my buddy, Jack Knife Dragon but you can call him Jack." The boy replied.

" Why are you here?" Suiko asked.

" I don't know. When I was fighting a criminal this dark ring appeared when I played Garantua Punisher and Boom. Here I am in a different place. I wonder if the Buddy police are looking for me." Tasuku said.

" Cuddly mice?" Kamui said.

" Buddy Police." Jack knife dragon said.

" W-well anyway, I'm Kamui Katsuragi, this is Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Miwa Taishi, Kourin, Suiko, Rekka, Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Leon, and his two twin friends. It's nice to meet you." Kamui said.

" Like wise." Tasuku said. " Also that brown haired guy over there." He said pointing to the unconscious reversed Kai.

" Oh, don't worry about him." Kamui said.

" Really?" Tasuku asked.

" Yeah." Kamui said.

" Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

" No." Tasuku said.

" What grade are you in?" Rekka asked.

" 8th grade." Tasuku said.

" You're in the same grade as us." Rekka said. Kamui nodded happily.

" I-if you want you can stay at my house." Aichi said.

" Thank you!" Tasuku said.

" I gotta go." Misaki said.

" I think we all should be going home now. Bye." Kourin said following Misaki. Suiko and Rekka followed. And bla bla bla you know everyone leaves.

_At Aichi's house..._

When we got home Emi greeted me along with my mom. " M-mom, Emi, we have a guest. He's going to stay here if you mind." I said.

" It's fine. As long as there's no trouble with you kids." My mom said.

" Thank you for letting me stay." Tasuku said.

" It's no problem. What school do you go to?" Aichi's mom asked.

" Mom, Emi, Tasuku-kun's from a different place. So he doesn't go to a school here. He's in Emi's grade." I said.

" That's great! I'll sign him up at Hitsue Junior High School." Aichi's mom said.

" Thank you." Tasuku said.

" Aichi, it's time to eat. We have a guets?" Emi said.

" Oh Emi, this is Tasuku-kun." I said.

" Nice to meet you." Emi said.

" Like Wise." Tasuku said.

" Well, it's time to eat." Emi said.

" Itadakimasu."

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

We started eating and then I finished.

" Gochiso samadeshita." I left the table and I put my dishes in the sink.

" Tasuku-kun, do you need pajamas? We have an extra." Aichi's mom asked.

" Yeah. Thank you." I said. Aichi's mom gave me pajamas. I took a bath. When I was done, Aichi showed me to my room. When we got thee, I went inside. There's a desk and bed there.

" Hey, Tasuku-kun, do you want to learn how to play Vanguard?" Aichi asked.

" Sure. Night." I said climbing into the bed.

" Good Night Tasuku-kun." Aichi said closing the door.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up to Emi knocking on my door.

" Tasuku-kun, it's time to eat breakfast. Aichi and I have to go soon." Emi said.

I looked at the desk and it had a pair of clothes on it and a note. I went to the note and read it. It says " Tasuku-kun, here's some clothes Aichi used to wear when he was younger. I think this'll fit you.-Aichi's mom." I looked at the clothes. It was blue jeans and a White collar shirt. (The one Aichi wore when he had Psyqualia). I got dressed and then I went to the bathroom. There was a note on it. It said " Tasuku, this is a toothbrush and towel that you can use." I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I was done, I downstairs. I went to the kitchen to be greeted by Aichi's mom.

" Good morning. I see Aichi's old clothes fit you."

" Yeah."

" Here's your breakfast." Aichi's mom said handing me my breakfast. I brought my tray to the table and decided to wait for everyone. " You don't have to wait, you can start eating." Aichi's mom said. I nodded and started eating. It was bread two slices of white bread and butter on it. There was a blue cup with a sword that looks like DragonBlade DragoBlade. I ate breakfast and Aichi came running downstairs in his school uniform. They ate their breakfast and then they left.

" I'm off!" Aichi and Emi said running out off the house.

" See you later." I with that, they left.

_Aichi's P.o.v_

I left the house and then Emi and I parted our ways. I met Misaki-san on the way and we got to the school in about 5-7 minutes. Then I headed toward class. During class, I trying to concentrate but I couldn't. I wonder after Kai's back to normal, will things be normal? Will a new distruction happen? Also Tasuku-kun, he fell out of the Link Joker Circle and he's from another world. Cray? No, Misaki investigated that last night and she never saw a card that looked like Tasuku. Also those cards he has, they're different from Vanguard Cards. I'll have to look deeper into this.

" Senou-kun, can you answer this question?" My teacher asked.

I didn't know the answer untiol Kourin told me the answer.

" That's correct." The teacher said. I sighed of relief.

" Thanks." I whispered to Kourin.

" No problem." She said.

_During Lunch..._

" Hey Aichi, why'd you call us here?" Naoki asked.

" We have to talk about what'll happen soon. The Link Joker Circle. Also we have to know how to bring Tasuku-kun back to where he lives." I said.

" So what do we do first? Tasuku-san or Link Joker?" Shingo asked.

" We'll do Tasuku-kun first. We'll teach him how to play Vanguard so then he can help us. Then, when he's strong enough to beat all of us, he can help us take down Kai-kun." I said.

" That could work but, what type of deck should he use?" Kourin asked.

" How about we let him pick?" Misaki said.

We all agreed. We ate our lunch and we discussed about either we should buy a constructed deck or we built one. Then we all agreed that we'd build a deck.

_The CardFight Club..._

We discussed on how we would build the deck. We agreed on offensive and defense. Then we walked towards my house.

"Wait here for a minute." I said opening the door and went inside.

" Tasuku-kun are you here?" I said at the front door.

" I'm right here." Tasuku said coming downstairs. " You're mom told me that you'd be home later. Did you forget something?"

" No. Come on, let's go to Card Captial. We're going to built your deck and teach you how to play." I said.

" Okay." Tasuku said putting on some shoes. They were black and white lace sneakers.

We got outside Misaki, Shingo, Kourin and Naoki introduced themselves. So then we headed for Card Capital.

* * *

I know this is a bit bad. I'll try to improve on my stories but anyway please review. No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again. I didn't improve. _3_ Please enjoy. No flames

* * *

_Gao's P.o.v_

_Drum and I were walking to the escalator when I heard a couple of girls talking._

_" Hey, have you heard? Tasuku Ryenji disappeared yesterday and is nowhere to be found. The Buddy Police can't get contact with him. What do you think happened?" Some random girl said._

_" Yeah. I also heard that his buddy Jack knife dragon also disappeared." Another said._

_I walked to the escalator to see Kuguru and Baku waiting there for me._

_" Morning." We greeted._

_" Hey, Gao have you heard the news? Tasuku Ryuenji disappeared yesterday and the Buddy Police can't get in contact with him." Kuguru said as we got ontot he escalator._

_" I heard some girls talking about it." I said._

_" The weird thing is that Tasuku disappeared just when he was going to end the buddyfight and the criminal disappeared." Baku said._

_" So have thay found Tasuku yet?" Drum asked._

_" No." Kuguru replied._

_" Anyway why is ths so important?" I asked as we walked towards the school._

_" Because, Tasuku is a normal student as well as a member of the Buddy Police. Tasuku mostly helps the Buddy Police when fighting criminals. Gao, think about it, If Tasuku disappeared, then how would you have Gargantua Punisher right now?" Kuguru said._

_" Oh yeah. I guess you're right." I said._

_" People say that Tasuku disppeared into a red ring." Baku said._

_" A red ring..." I said._

_During The Buddyfight Class..._

" Okay class, are there any questions about the defence strategies that you were supposed to memorise for homework?" Mr. Neginoyama asked. No answer.

_Lunch..._

_" Gao, our deal?" Baku asked._

_" Fine but only half." I said._

_Baku opened my lunch and there was... Octopus dumplings!_

_" No! Granny made me her delicous octopus dumplings again! Why does the world hate me?!" I said._

_" Thanks for the eats." Baku said. I looked at my lunch and there was only one octopus dumpling left. I reached for the last dumpling but then... Drun took it and ate it._

_" Noo! Drum, how could you!" I asked._

_" We're buddies aren't we?" Drum asked._

_" Yeah but you're lunch is right here!" I said holding his lunch up._

_" As a sorry, let me make it up to you. You can eat my lunch." Drum said._

_" Really? You're the best Drum!" I said already eating his lunch. It was the same as mine. I finished it in 3 minutes. " Thanks for the eats." I said._

_Then we headed towards class._

* * *

Bye bye. No flames. I know that this was pretty short.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. No flames once again. This time a new character will join! Yay! This chapter is a request from Shiranai Atsune. ALso if you have any requests don't hesitate to ask me to put it in my story. If your asking for Tasuku to be in a pairing with your OC, pick anotherr character.

* * *

_Commander I's P.o.v_

_It's been 6 days since Tasuku dissapeared. I wonder, is he's doing okay._

" Sir, it's Tsuki." Sally said bringing Tsuki in.

" Tsuki, you know the case. Find where Tasuku dissapeared to." I said.

" Right." Tsuki said.

Right, you guys don't know what Tsuki's info is. This is what it is :

Name : Tsuki Tsuwamono

Gender : Female

Age : 13

Birthday : March 15

Buddy : Warrior Fyrra

Bio: She's a detective who works for the Buddy Police (although, she prefers to remain unnamed and unaccredited, but she still gets paid). Not much is known about this mysterious girl, except that her parents work separately, little details is known about her past. In her former school, she has always been an anti-social, an outcast, because most of the kids there have different interests rather than her (she was only interested in detective stuff). She used to dislike Buddyfights while the others loved them. But when she began to gain an interest to the game, as well as gain friends, she transferred to Aibo Academy.

Personality: She's cool, sharp, and calm no matter what situation. She hardly smiles though. She can also easily control her emotions. In rare times, she can act hyper and cheerful. It is hinted she may have a crush on Gao, such as getting worried when things gets bad for him. It is unlikely for her to getting so attached to someone, as she wasn't as attached to her parents. But she can also show emotions for Tasuku, hinting she may have feelings for him. Whenever her affections are pointed out, Tsuki instantly denies them.

Appearance: She has straight bright navy blue hair that reaches the waist, the ends are horizontal crescents and are color white, there is also a white horizontal crescent on above her forehead, which is her bangs. Her eyes are calm-looking and orange-colored. Her skin is noticeably pale, almost like a vampire.

Clothes: She wears purple trench-coat with black buttons, dark grey pants and purple shoes.

Accessories: She wears a shoulder bag with her Core Deck Case connected to the strap. Her Core Deck Case is customized, possibly handmade, since it's hexagonal, dark blue-green colored, with a big navy blue crescent moon on it.

Likes: Buddyfight, detectives, mystery novels, Fyrra, Gao, Tasuku

Dislikes: Criminals, people who stand in her way, people who are persuasive, Viper

Other Info:  
She is the arch-rival of 'Viper'- an unknown woman whose intentions involve destroying Buddyfight.  
She is well-experienced martial arts.

Name: Warrior Fyrra

Appearance: Fyrra takes the appearance of a twenty-year-old woman with big fiery red-orange hair, with long bangs that cover her left eye, and bright orange eyes. Her skin is pale. She wears a brown plain dress (with the front part of the skirt gone), orange knee-length shorts, silver-grey shoulder-pads, breastplate and the leg-armor from a real knight. She carries her pure-silver sword on her back. She is slightly muscular but slim. She also has bandages wrapped around her upper right arm.

Personality: Fyrra sort of has two personalities: one plays a quirky, perky, nice and innocent girl who is always cheerful; while the other one is an aggressive, hot-headed, short-tempered, rough, ruffian who likes to fight. Both personalities seem to take an interest in earth's different cultures.

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

I walked towards where the sacene of the crime is. I'm a detective for the Buddy Police. I'm kept a secret because I don't want people pleading on me. Especially Fan boys. Anyway back tot he topic.

I looked at the sceneand I see something. I walk towards it. It's a deck of cards. It's different from our card game, Futurer Card BuddyFight. Instread it says " CardFight Vanguard"

" CardFight... Vanguard?" I said out loud. I couldn't find anything so I decided to take a break. I took the deck with me. I went to a cafe.

At The Cafe...

I looked at the deck. It had dragons in it. One card got my attention. It was called Dragon Dancer Veronica.

" Um miss, what would you like to have?" A waitress asked.

" Tea and a choco cake." I replied. The waitress brought my food in about 3-4 minutes. Also this is a sweets cafe. I ate my cake and left after paying. I went back to headquaters.

_At Headquaters..._

" Tsuki, did you find anything?" Commander I asked.

" No, but I only found this card deck." I replied holding the Vanguard deck that I found earlier.

" Is it a BuddyFight deck?" Takihara asked.

" No." I replied.

" Someone call Sally here." Commader I said. A random Buddy cop called Sally. Within about 5-6 minutes, Sally came in.

" What is it sir?" She asked.

" I need you to analyze this card deck. But for now, I'll let you keep the deck. Well Salkly here." Commandeer I replied giving Sally the deck.

_3 Hours Later..._

" Sir, the analyze is complete." Sally said bringing in the deck.

" How was the analyze?" Commander I asked.

" No information could be found. All I know is that this is an unkown force that we don't know about." Sally said. (Seriously? I thought that you were the BuddyPolice)

" Anyway let's keep on looking." I said not giving up. I left and went to search.

" Your're Tsuki right?" Someone asked.

" Who's there?!" I asked.

" It's okay, it's just me the card, Dragon Dancer Veronica. Take the Vanguard deck out." The card asked. I took the Vanguard deck. I saw the card glowing.

" How can you talk to me?" I asked.

" Hey Tsuki." Someone said.

I know that voice anywhere!

" Gao, what do you want?" I asked.

" Well, I saw you talking to yourself so I thought that you went crazy." Gao replied.

" Really? Maybe you should know that-" I said.

" I am her Buddy, Warrior Fyrra and I can throw you into a desert 10 miles from here." Fyrra said appearing.

" Your're the person who can lift 100 men something." Drum said.

" It's The woman with the strength of a thousand men." Fyrra said as she lifted Gao, Baku, Drum, Kiri, and Kugru up. ( Gao is on bottom. Next is Baku. Then Drum. Kiri and on top is Kuguru)

" Put me down! As the Mighty Sun Fighter, I demand you to put me down!" Gao said.

" Well, _Mighty Sun Fighter_, as you wish. Fyrra _drop_ Mister Sun Fighter." I said about to leave the alley.

" Sure." She responed. She threw Team Fusée de Soleil in the air and ran towards me. Fyrra and I walked home.

_Gao's P.o.v_

" Ahhh!" I went screaming like a girl. And guess whaty? Kuguru wasn't even screaming. She told me that she's always wanted to fly but really? This isn't flying. Baku was just yelling. Not as loud as me though. Kiri was freaked out and Drum screamed just like me. When we ewached the ground, I almost died. Why? Well I was at the bottom of the stack. Baku was fine. I mean, he carries a 5-6 pound tool box on his shoulders and probably a 25-pound lunch. Soon, Kuguru, Kiri, Baku and Drum got off me. I didn't get up. Soon I smelled some octopus dumplings. I got up immediately and ate it real fast.

* * *

_Hi. I'm going to end it here. Next time, we'll see the CardFight Club built Tasuku's deck._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. If you already know, I'm posting 2 chapters today. I hope you enjoy! Also like I said, no flames and Aichi and his group will be building Tasuku's deck.

* * *

_Aichi's P.o.v_

As I headed to Card Capital with Misaki-san, Kourin-san, Shingo-kun, Naoki and Tasuku-kun, we ran into Kamui-kun, Miwa-kun, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Suki-san, Rekka-san, Ren-san, Asaka-san, Tetsu-san, The SIT genuises and Koutei and his group.

" Yo, Aichi." Morikawa said trying to get to Kourin but Izaki, Kamui and Miwa blocked him.

" Hi, Morikawa-kun." I said. We entered Card Capital.

" Hello, Aichi-kun. Huh? You have a new friend? Aichi-kun, he your brother? Why, hello. I'm Shin Nitta. Welcome to Card Capital. I fyou have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." Shin said shaking Tasuku's hand and jumping to conclusions.

" I'm Tasuku Ryuenji. I'm not Aichi's brother." Tasuku said. Misaki smacked Shin so he fell tot he ground.

" As an apology present, please give us Narukami cards. We're going to built a deck for Tasuku." Misaki said.

" H-hai." Shin said taking out a trial deck and a box of booster cards. Misaki took the cards and we sat at a table.

" First, let's select some cards for your deck. Pick a card that you like." I said.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

I looked around the pile of cards and one card caught my eye. I picked up the card. It was called Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon.

" Eradicator, Lorentz Force... Dragon." I said.

" Do you like that card?" Miwa asked.

" Yeah. It reminds me of Jackknife Dragon." I said.

" Jackknife Dragon?" Miwa asked confused. I walked outside with my core gajet and held up Jack's cards. Instead of calling it, it electricuted me. I dropped the card.

" Are you okay?" Kamui asked.

" Yeah, but something prevented me from calling Jack." I said. Then a card glowed. It came out of my core deck case. Then it appeared. Do you know what it is? It's

DrgonBlade DragoBrave! I held the sword and then the buddy skill went on. Jack came out of his card.

" Jack, do you know what happ-" I said. But then I noticed something different about Jack. He was all dark. The same red and black ring was behind him. Jack took me and we left. A deck appeared and Kamui was calling me. Jack opened a portal and we went in. I fell unconcious.

When I woke up, I saw someone. My vision was blurry. Then when it cleared, I saw the guy I landed on when I first came here. What was his name again?

" You're Kai Toshiki right?" I said.

" Yeah." Kai replied.

" What did you do to Jack?!" I asked.

" Don't worry, you're dragon is fine." he replied. Jack came out of the shadows.

" This'll be the deck that you'll be using from now on." Kai said throwing me a Vanguard deck. I looked at the deck.

" Can I cange the deck a little?" I asked.

" Sure, here are some cards." Kai said giving me Narukami cards.

I adjusted the deck a little and I asked Kai to look at it. He looked it over and told me what I should take out and what I should add. We changed things up a lot.

Tasuku's deck has

Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid 3x Grade 0

Old Dragon Mage 4x Draw Trigger

Spark Edge Dracokid 4x Critical Trigger

Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern 4x Stand Trigger

Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo 4x Heal Trigger

Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui 3x Grade 1

Dragon Dancer, Agatha 2x Grade 1

Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo 3x Grade 1

Eradicator, Demolition Dragon 1x Grade 1

Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda 3x Grade 2

Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon 3x Grade 2

Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon Reverse 2x Grade 2

Dragonic Deathscythe 2x Grade 2

Storm Bring Dragon 1x Grade 2

Armor Break Dragon 3x Grade 3

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" 3x Grade 3

Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" 3x Grade 3 (What? Kai is Reversed. Of course he has Reversed cards. Then how would he change his deck? I copyed and pasted the name if you're wondering how I got the R to be backwards)

Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon 2x

" Tasuku right? Well let's get your deck into shape." Kai said making a Vanguard table appear.

" You know Kai, you're not as bad as they say." I said.

" Let's get started." Kai said placing a card facedown. " Put a grade 0 face down and draw 5 cards." Kai said. " if there are any cards that you don't want, you can reshuffle then once. You should have a mix of grades 0,1,2 and 3." None of us reshuffled cards.

" Stand up" We said. "The" " Our" " Vanguard!" we said.

" Blue-ray Dragokid!" Kai said.

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid!" I said.

* * *

I'm going to end it here. Next time, Kai and Tasuku will CardFight. Who'll win? The Reversed Kai or Tasuku Ryuenji.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Well this Time Tasuku and Kai will have a Vanguard fight. Who do you think will win?

* * *

Tasuku's Po.v

" Stand up" "The" "Our" " Vanguard!" Kai and I said.

" Blue-ray Dragokid!" Kai said.

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid!" I said.

" Well now we are Vanguards on the planet Cray. A place very similar to Earth. I'll go first. We start by drawing a card. Then if I have a grade 1 in my hand, I can put it on top of the grade 0. I ride Photon Bomber Wyvern. This is called a ride. It's 1 of the 2 powers we have on the planet Cray. The other ability we have is call. Blue-ray Dragokid has an ablility to move from the soul to an open rear guard. This is like a call." Kai explained. " So first person who goes can't attack. So now it's your turn."

" I draw. I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon!" I said. " I move Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid behind Eradicator, Demolition Dragon. I call Dragon Dancer, Agatha. I attack Eradicator, Demolition Dragon boosted by Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid." I said.

Eradicator, Demolition Dragon : Power 7000 Shield 5000

Dragon Dancer, Agatha : Power 7000 Shield 5000

" All Vanguards has an ability you flip the top card over. That's a drive check." Kai said. I flipped it over.

" A draw trigger right?" I asked. Kai nodded. " I give the power to Dragon Dancer, Agatha." I drew a card.

" I took 1 damage. You need 5 more damage to defeat me. 6 damage and you loose." Kai said.

" Then Dragon Dancer, Agatha attacks." I said.

" You don't always have to be hit with your opponents attacks. So you guard with one of your cards in your hand. But they have to be the same grade or lower. I guard with Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei." Kai said.

" I end my turn." I said.

" I draw. I ride Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei. I call Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

Sword Eradicator, Susei : Power 8000 Shield 5000

Brightlance Dragoon : Power 10000 Shield 5000

" I attack with Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

" No guard." I said.

" My Vanguard's coming to attack you!" Kai said.

" No guard." I said.

" Drive check. No trigger. I end my turn." Kai said.

" I stand and draw." I said.

_I'm skipping the battle to the end._

Kai and I were at 5 damage.

" I stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"." I said. " I'm going to activate Limit Break! I retire your front rear guards. My Vanguard gains 10000 power. My cost is to lock two Eradicator cards. My Vanguard attacks!" I said.

" Perfect guard." Kai said. I can't attack anymore. I locked my front rear guards.

" Final turn!" Kai stated.

" I activate limit break! Until end of turn, my vanguard gets 5000 power and a critical +1." Kai said. " Now I attack!"

" No guard." I said. I didn't have enough power to guard it.

" Twin drive 1st check. Nothing. Second check, a draw trigger. I give the power to Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

I took my 6th damage and guess what?

A Heal Trigger!

" I heal one damage." I said. Another one.

Another Heal Trigger!

" Brightlance Dragoon attacks!" Kai said.

" No guard." I said. I knew I already lost. Why? I used 2 heal triggers before. My deck became one and I collasped.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Tasuku lost so he would be Яeversed soon. But I'll take away his memories of everything he knows." I told Jack

" Jack right?" I asked.

" Yeah. So you want me to bring him to a room right?" Jack asked.

" You just read my mind." I said. " I'm going to improve Tasuku's deck."

Jack picked up Tasuku and brought him to a room.

" And Jack, watch Tasuku." I said.

" Sure." Jack said.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering how I got Jack Яeversed. When Tasuku fell on me, I pretended to be knocked unconcious. So when everyone left, I put a small seal on Jack on his way out. The seal would soon spread through Jack and soon Jack would be Яeversed.

_Jack's P.o.v_

" And Jack, watch Tasuku." I said.

" Sure." Jack said.

I brought Tasuku to a room that Kai prepared for him.

About 15-20 Minutes Later...

Tasuku woke up in a while.

" Hey, kid you awake?" I asked.

" Who are you?" Tasuku asked.

What the hell is the kid talking about? Oh yeah

_Flashback..._

" Tasuku lost so he would be Яeversed soon. But I'll take away his memories of everything he knows." Kai said to me.

_End of Flashback..._

_"'ll let the right person tell you who you are." I said._

_" O..k" Tasuku said confused. Soon Kai came in._

_" Hello." Kai said._

_" Who... are... you?" Tasuku asked._

_" You're Tasuku." Kai responded._

_" My name is Tasuku?" Tasuku asked._

_" Yes. I'm Kai and this dragon is Jack. I live for cardfighting. I live here. Jack lives to full fill his wish. You live to find you're memory.__" Kai explained._

_" How did I loose my memory?" Tasuku asked._

_" You were walking around but then the ledge of the cilff broke so you fell into the ocean. I found you on the shore and I brought you to my house." Kai said trying to soung convincing._

_" You know, you've lost you're memory before this right?" I said._

_" Really?" Tasuku asked_

_" Yeah, since you were a little kid, you had no parents and you lost your memory lots of times trying to find your memory." Kai explained. " You are 13 years old. You're in junior high school. You currently have amnesia. But we've never succeded in finding your memory." Kai lied._

* * *

_Next chapter Tsuki is inb the CardFight World!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Hope you enjoy this yo!

* * *

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

It's been about over 1 year since Tasuku disappeared. The Vanguard deck I have is still talking to me now and then. Then a red and black ring appeared. A boy with blue hair and his hair is about on his neck. He wears a black blazer with red linings along with a white formal shirt underneath it and a red necktie.

" Are you okay?" I asked walking to the boy.

" Y-yeah. But, who are you?" The boy asked.

" I'm Tsuki Tsuwamono." I said.

" I'm Aichi Sendou." The boy said.

" Do you know how you got here?" I asked.

" Yeah, my friends and I found out how this works." Aichi said.

" Can you take me to your world?!" I asked.

" Yeah but you're going to have to get a few more people." Aichi said.

" Okay. Follow me." i said.

" Okay." Aichi said.

Aichi and I found Gao, Drum, Baku, Kiri, Noboru and Kuguru. I explained everything and they all agreed to go.

" So, this is everyone we're going to bring?" Aichi said.

" Yeah." I said. We all got to know each other for 4 minutes.

" Well when I open the portal, you better get inside as fast as you can. Okay?" Aichi said. We all nodded. Soon, Aichi's eyes were glowing. A portal opened and We all went in.

_In Aichi's World..._

_Aichi's P.o.v_

We all got to the other side and we saw some other guys.

" Aichi you back?" Miwa asked.

" Yeah, here are some of Tasuku-kun's friends." I said.

" How did you make that portal?!" Gao asked.

" Well, Ren-san, Leon-kun Chris, and I have a special power. We used it on this building where Tasuku-kun first arrived here. This power is called Psyquallia. So I was able to get to your world and back. But now, he's gone." I explained.

" What do you mean?!" Gao asked.

" His dragon took him away." Kamui said.

" Dragon? Do you mean Jack Knife Dragon?!" Baku asked.

" Yeah." Miwa replied.

We all introduced ourselves and got to know each other.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Hey, Tasuku, do you want to leave this place?" I asked.

" For what?" Tasuku asked.

" Do you want to see the city in real person?" I asked.

" I guess." Tasuku said.

" So Let's get going." I said opening a portal.

Tasuku is different since a year ago. He's wearing a black sweater with red lines on the side and on the middle of it, black pants and sneakers. He's about 5 inches taller.

Tasuku and I walked out of the portal. We let Jack stay in the cave. When Tasuku and I got out, we took a walk.

" Kai, you really know this place well." Tasuku said.

" Yeah, I come to this place now and then." I said. Tasuku and I saw Aichi and the others. I told Tasuku to put on his hood.

" Kai!" Miwa said.

" Kai-kun!" Aichi said.

I ignored them and Tasuku and I continued to walk pass them.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

" Kai!" A blonde kaired kid said.

" Kai-kun!" A boy with blue hair said.

Kai continued to walk and I followed. For some reason, they seen familiar.

" Kai, are they your friends?" I asked.

" No. They were my friends. Now they're stronger than me." Kai said.

" They're stronger?" I said.

" Yeah. So that's why I'm not friends with them anymore." Kai said.

" Have you gotten stronger since you left them?" I asked.

" Yeah." Kai replied.

" You're stronger, right?" I asked.

" Yeah." Kai said.

_Kai's P.o.v_

_I took out my hand with some void and patted it on Tasuku's head. I changed Tasuku's personality._

_" Kai! Who's that kid you're with!" Kamui said._

_" He's a boy." I said._

_" I didn't mean that! Show us his face!" Kamui said._

_I took off Tasuku's hood._

_" Tasuku!" A girl with straight bright navy blue hair said walking up to Tasuku._

_" Tsuki! Don't do it!" A boy with red hair in the front and black in the back. Just when the girl called Tsuki was about to hold Tasuku's hand, he slapped her hand away._

_" Leave me alone girl." Tasuku said unemotionally._

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

_" Leave me alone girl." Tasuku said._

_" Don't you know who I am?" I asked._

_" I don't know who you are but, whoever you are leave me alone." Tasuku said putting on his hood._

_" Kai! What did you do?!" Kamui said charging at Kai._

_" What do you mean?" Kai asked._

_" What did you do to Tasuku?! He's changed!" Kamui said._

_" I didn't do anything." Kai said._

_" Then why is he different?!" Kamui asked._

_" Because I can change if I want to." Tasuku replied._

_" Tasuku, do you remember anything?" Gao asked._

_" Yeah. I remember that you guys are very annoying." Tasuku said. " Kai, let's go." _

_Tasuku and Kai walked away._

_" Hey! Don't you dare talk like that to my Buddy!" Someone said. Fyrra came out of her card and was angry at Tasuku._

_" Tsuki, where's that kid who talked like you're nothing?!" Fyrra said._

_" It's okay Fyrra. It's only Tasuku." I said._

_" It's Tasuku?!" Fyrra said._

_" Yeah, but he's changed." I said._

_" Let's see if he's changed that much." Fyrra said dragging me._

_" Let go of me!" I said trying to get away._

_" No, stand up to him like you're suppose to." Fyrra said._

_Fyrra continued to drag me and then I let her drag me. Soon we were right infront of Tasuku and Kai._

_" Tasuku Ryuenji! How dare you talk to my Buddy like that!" Fyrra said._

_" Now it's an old lady? What's next an old hag?" Tasuku said unemotionally._

_" Are you saying that I'm an old lady?!" Fyrra asked._

_" Yeah." Tasuku said._

_" Argg." Fyrra said. I dragged her away from Tasuku and I dragged her back into the group._

_Back At The Group..._

_" You see Fyrra? Tasuku's changed." I said._

_" Still, I'm not giving up!" Fyrra said. She ran after Tasuku._

_" Tasuku Ryuenji! I challenge you to a battle!" Fyrra said. " Meet me at the part at 5:00!"_

_" Fyrra!" I said dragging her away._

_" Sure." I heard Tasuku say._

* * *

_Man, I'm bored. Anyway, Next time : Who'll Win? Tasuku Ryuenji or Warrior Fyrra?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Last time Fyrra challenged Tasuku to a battle and Tasuku accepted.

* * *

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

" Tasuku Ryuenji! I challenge you to a battle!" I said. " Meet me at the part at 5:00!"

" Fyrra!" Tsuki said dragging me away.

" Sure." I heard Tasuku say.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Come on Tasuku. Let's get back. _He's_ probably waiting." I said.

" Okay." Tasuku said.

' Who's this '_He_' person!" Fyrra screamed.

" Stay quiet old lady." Tasuku said.

" He's called Jack Knife Dragon Reverse." I said.

" Kai. Why did you reveal Jack's name in front of that old hag?" Tasuku asked.

" Because I thought that they should know." I said.

" Did you say Jack Knife Dragon?!" Gao said.

" Yeah." Tasuku said.

I opened a portal. Tasuku and I stepped in and we went back to the cave.

" Tasuku, Jack Knife Dragon is your friend!" Gao said.

" Shut up boy." I said completely in the portal.

_At The Cave..._

" Okay, so do you know how to fight against her?" I asked.

" Yeah. I know how she fights." Tasuku said.

" So you know how to use the power we have?" I asked.

" Yeah." Tasuku said.

" During your battle, I'll be watching you." I said.

" sure. I don't care as long as I defeat her." Tasuku said.

" Anyway, go eat." I said trying to get Tasuku away.

" Okay. If you want me to leave all you had to do is ask." Tasuku said leaving.

_The Next Day..._

Tasuku and I left at 4:55.

_At The Park..._

Tasuku was waiting for Fyrra to walk by. He was probably listening to her annoying voice to pop up.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

_5 Minutes Later..._

I decided to lean against a tree waiting for Fyrra to walk by.

Kai was on the other side of the tree.

_They're late. What's taking them so long?_

_At 5:30_

Fyrra and her friends were running towards the park.

" I see that you're early." Fyrra said.

" What do you mean? You're 30 minutes late." Kai said walking out of the tree.

" What do you mean?" Fyrra asked.

" He's right Fyrra. You told him to meet you here at 5:00 but it's now 5:30." Misaki said.

" Anyway, let's get started. Everyone else stay back." Fyrra said embarassed.

" Okay." I said. Kai was sitting on a tree about 3 yards away. The rest wasstanding somewhere else. (The reason Fyrra is in her mini form is because don't you think that people would be afraid of a 20 year old looking lady riding on top of a dragon wearing armor?)

Fyrra attacked me straight forward. I dodged to the left. The tree I was leaning on fell. Next, she attacked me again. I disappeared and appeared behind her.

" Stay still!" Fyrra said.

" Then, where's the fun in that?" I asked punching Fyrra in the face.

_After the battle..._

_It's 9:00 PM_

It was soon a tie. Fyrra and I we're both doing the same amount of damage to each other.

" I'm going to take my leave." I said getting up and stating to walk away. The void was healing my wounds that Fyrra did.

I opened a portal and walked through it.

Kai did the same thing.

_At The Cave..._

" Tasuku, that was a tie. Good job." Kai said.

" I don't need your compliments." I said unemotionally.

" Well you deserve one." Kai said.

" No I don't. I didn't defeat that old lady. It was a tie." I said.

_Somewhere At The Park..._

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

Achoo!

" Hey Tsuki, do you ever get the feeling that someone's talking about you?" I asked.

" Yeah. But it's probably your imagination." Tsuki replied.

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

_What did that guy Kai do to Tasuku? He's a completely different person. Tasuku's eyes and personality isn't cold like that. Kai must have changed Tasuku over the year._

_Back At The Cave..._

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

_What is Kai hiding from me? I know there's something I don't know. Those guy's reaction. They we're signs of being worried. And that girl... Tsuki was it? There's something I can't point out. I know there's something I need to find out._

_At Aichi's House..._

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

_" Thank you for letting me stay here." Tsuki said._

_" Thanks." I said._

_" Thank you." Kuguru said. (There are 3 japenesestyle beds)_

_" No problem but you're going to all share a room." Emi said. " Besides, you need somewhere to sleep."_

_At Kamui's House..._

_Kamui's P.o.v_

_" Here." I said leading the guy called Gao and dragon called Drum._

_" Thanks a ton man." Gao said._

_" You're welcome." I said. " Hey dudes called Kiri and Baku, you're going to share a room so follow me."_

_I lead Kiri and Baku to their room. There was a bunkbed. (Wow. Kamui has a big house)_

_" Here." I said._

_" Thanks bro." Baku said._

_" Thank you." Kiri said._

_" Your welcome." I said._

* * *

_The End. Next Time let's see Tsuki, Baku, Fyrra, Kuguru, Gao, Drum, and Kiri live in Aichi's world._


End file.
